When They Meet
by PercyIsBetterThenJason
Summary: What happens when mortals meet demigods? Cliche things of course! Mainly Percabeth, but other pairings and demigods as well, rated T just in case! I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.
1. Samatha

**Welcome to my first ever fanfiction! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Samantha POV**

Percy Jackson. His swirling green eyes were to die for. His hair made him look like the person you wanted as your boyfriend, if you know what I mean. He was the perfect boyfriend, except he kept declining some of the other girls that asked him out, saying he had a girlfriend. Yah right, I bet he was waiting for me, the queen of Goode to ask him out.

I was currently sitting on the pool's bleachers watching Percy glide through the water.

"You have to ask him out!" My bestie, May told me.

"I know, hun," I said. A plan forming in my head right that second.

"Who is that?" I asked May. We were sitting in the last class of the day, and I was 5 minutes away from asking Percy Jackson out.

A hot blonde girl just walked right into class, and started whispering to my future boyfriend! Mr. Blofis never even said anything. Percy stood up and started walking to the door. I shrieked "What are you doing! Don't touch my boyfriend!" I said, who did this blonde think she was?

"I'm not your boyfriend, umm what's your name?" Percy said.

"Don't be silly babe, name's Samantha," I said with my seductive voice.

"Well, I'm going to camp with my girlfriend, bye!"

The girl didn't even say anything, she just fixed her grey eyes on me and glared. I shrunk down in my seat as they left.

Oh, well there are always other hotties, like that blonde over there. Nice blue eyes. Weird tattoo though. "Hey babe! You free tonight?" I asked.

 **I will make future chapters longer, thanks for reading!**


	2. Mary Andrews

**OMG! Thanks for so much support so fast! I wanted to update tomorrow, but I decided to post it now.**

 **Mary Andrews POV**

I teach Greek at Goode high. There are some good students, and there are some bad students. Mortals are such fascinating people. Who in the world spends all their time texting? Especially during class.

My favorite student, by far goes by the name Percy Jackson. He is so smart, and super hot. I mean, I'm a teacher, and I can't date him, but I can look.

`I was teaching my favorite lesson, the one about Athena besting Poseidon for Athens, when a blonde teen ran into the room, and starting speaking in ancient greek, "Perseus! Hellhounds outside, help!"

Hellhounds? I raised my eyebrows, was Percy Jackson a demigod? "Class you may talk quietly," I said scurrying out the door and drawing my dagger from my belt.

I saw Percy Jackson fending off the pack of hellhounds, the blonde girl behind him. I saw it, Percy's sword, looking like a flash of bronze as it flew around, popping the hellhounds into dust.

"Nice swordsmanship," I say, deciding it's the best way to make myself known. "Mary Andrews, daughter of Athena.

The blonde gave me a questioning look. I saw her eyes, Grey and swirling, just like mine. But, they were different, somehow. A broken look to it.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena as well," she said while a small smile on her face.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. We need to go to camp, tell the class I wasn't feeling well," Percy said grinning at me before turning towards the door and sprinting away.

I smiled, my favorite student was a demi-god. It just proves that mortals don't care about Greek like a demigod would.

 **Leave a review saying if I should make chapters longer. I will probably update every other day! Thanks!**


	3. Bret

**First two part story! Inspired by** _ **Mortals**_ **by** **dauntlessdemigodshadowhunter**

Bret POV:

Have you ever gotten a giddy feeling inside of your body? Well, I have, it's when the love of my live invited me to her apartment. Sure our other friends would be there, but I was still excited.

Who's this wonderful girl you ask? Well, she has beautiful blonde hair like a princess. She was tall, and lean, smart and athletic. Annabeth Chase was the full package. When she was mine, I was going to ask her to get contacts to change those weird grey eyes.

I pulled on my khaki pants and fixed the collar on my button-up shirt. I ran out the door after grabbing my keys and jumped into my BMW.

When I got to the address I was pleasantly surprised. It was huge mansion with some very expensive looking cars in the driveway. I walked in and immediately spotted Annabeth's blonde princess curls. She was sitting with Mary, her best friend after me, of course ( **You WISH!)**. Mary had brown hair that was so straight, a ruler couldn't compare, she was 5"5, with blue eyes. Next to Mary was her boyfriend, Marc, blonde hair, blue eyes, 6"2, could be a jock, but hung out with us.

That was why I wanted to date Annabeth, so our whole friend group could be dating someone else in the group. "Hey Bret!," they all greeted me.

"Hey! Nice house Annabeth, wheres your parents?" I asked, puzzled by the quiet house.

"I don't live with them," She said flashing her white smile at me. Was she implying something? I hoped so.

"You live by yourself?" I asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"No I live with," She answered before she got cut off by the door slamming shut and a deep male voice said.

"Hey Annabeth!" I spun around, there was 3 people. 2 boys, and a girl. The boys were both 6"3 or so, but that was where they're similarities ended. The boy on the right had neat, blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Next to him was a boy with swirling sea green eyes and jet black "bed" hair. The girl had eyes that were constantly changing colors, and nice brown hair.

"PERCY!" Annabeth jumped up and kissed the boy with the jet black hair, whose name I guessed was Percy. I jumped, in prepared to fight for my girl, and swung my fist at Percy's head.

 **To be continued. Follow and Favorite if you enjoyed. Review if you didn't! Peace.**


	4. Bret Part 2

**I don't own any Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus characters, don't sue me.**

 **Bret POV:**

My fist never made contact with his head. I felt my arm get twisted back and a fist connect with my face. "Percy," A voice that sounded like Annabeth squealed, awww was she defending me? I should be defending her, not lying on the ground looking at stars. "What did I tell you about hurting mortals!" What? Mortals, were they not human?

"Crap," Said a voice from upstairs, my vision was coming back. "Annabeth, I think one of your "mortal" friends is one of us," A teen with a rasta cap and wait, were those goat legs?! What was I seeing? I blacked out with no real as Percy and the blonde eyed boy pulled me into a van.

I wake up on a bed, the air smells fresh, teenage voices scream from all different places. "Why would he just attack me like that, Wise Girl?"

"I don't know, Percy," I turn my head towards the whispers, there sitting on a bench were Percy and Annabeth.

"Where am I! Did you kidnap me? I saw you pull me into that van!" I ask jumping up and running towards the exit.

"Bret, wait we need to explain why and where you are," Annabeth's voice made me stop, maybe I still had a chance if I got close enough to Annabeth, to escape from this place and make her fall in love with me at the same time. "Your a demigod, your father is Hermes, and is very much not dead, fallow Chiron to orientation," That's all I heard from Annabeth's speech, I was still feeling weak, and my father? Not dead, a god? If he was a god why didn't he help my mother when she started off taking care of me? When she was as poor as dirt before winning the lottery.

Almost as she could read my thoughts, Annabeth answered, "Hermes helped your mother's chances in that lottery a lot, he isn't officially the god of luck, but has some power in that domain,"

After watching the orientation, I was walking around the camp checking out the area when I saw a crowd gathered around some sort of arena type thing, so I jogged over, what I saw made me freak out. Annabeth and Percy using real swords and no amour dueling, the were jabbing at each other like it didn't matter if they got hit. I ran in without thinking, wanting to preserve my soon-to-be girlfriend's safety.

"Stop what are you doing! That's not safe, you could get stabbed! They just looked at me weirdly and started fighting again! What was wrong with these people!

At dinner, I sat next to one of my new cabin counselors, Conner when I noticed Percy and Annabeth sitting next to each other at the Poseidon Table. I knew Percy was the best demigod hero ever, saving olympus two times and everything, but I didn't think that it made it okay for him to break rules, why would Annabeth date such a misbehaved teen? I asked Conner.

"Dude, Percy litteraly jumped into hell for her, and I, along with everyone else here knows she would do the same for him," He answered taking a bite of his hamburger.

"Hell? That's so clique," I answered, cutting a piece of steak and stabbing it with my fork.

"He literally jumped into tartarus for her," He said the last three words slowly.

I choked, true love. I just saw it, Percy and Annabeth had true love. I had to leave them be, if I tried to ruin it, I'd be the laughing stock of camp. 3 years later, I found a darn good daughter of Apollo.

 **I'm starting a new story, so It should be uploaded by tonight! Hoped you enjoyed the ending to Bret's meeting Percabeth. The next one with be Jasper!**


	5. AN!

**I'm so sorry, but this is not an update. Both my stories will only receive updates on weekends. This is solely because of school and homework. Both stories will receive updates on both days of the weekends, and if I upload on Fridays, that story will get two updates that weekend, this weekend, The New Olympus will get 2 new chapters, and if your reading When They Meet, comment whenter or not you want to see a new demigod meet the Jiper, or do you want some of Percy's old bullies meeting him again? Review with your answers!**


End file.
